Elena and the Secret of Avalor
by Sofia2017 planning
Summary: Sofia and Madeline learn the secret of their Amulets, and must go on their greatest adventure yet.


On the outskirts of the Kingdom of Avalor, Princess Elena and her best friend Naomi Turner were climbing the hills.

"Well, Naomi, here we are." Elena smiled, as they reached the top of a ridge overlooking the kingdom. "My favorite view of the city."

"You were right, Elena. It was worth the hike." Naomi dusted herself off. "Even if there was no path."

"Well, there used to be one." Elena sighed. "But I haven't been up here in forty-one years."

"Oh, right." Naomi nodded. "You were stuck in those Amulets."

"Yes." Elena sat down on a rock. "That's kind of why I wanted to come up here. There's something I need to show you."

As Naomi also sat down, Elena pulled a box out of her satchel, opening it to reveal two halves of a broken wand.

"What's that?" Naomi asked, as Elena held up the two halves.

"This wand belonged to Shuriki, the sorceress who invaded Avalor." Elena declared.

"The one who put you in those Amulets?" Naomi frowned.

"Sort of." Elena shrugged. "It's time I told you the whole story. How I lost everything and everyone I loved. How I finally found my way back home. The truth is, I would still be trapped inside those Amulets today, if it weren't for two very brave young Princesses named... Sofia and Madeline."

Flashback...

The royal carriage, with the King and Queen of Avalor aboard, was rushing into Avalor, followed closely by a cloud of green smoke.

"Mama! Papa!" Elena (wearing a single Amulet) rushed to greet them.

Elena froze in shock as the cloud caught up to them. It swirled above, revealing the sorceress Shuriki.

"Vadishima!" Shuriki pointed her wand at the carriage, which was engulfed in a blast of green light.

Horrified, Elena ran into the castle. But Shuriki appeared before her in a cloud of smoke.

"Vadishima!" She pointed her wand at Elena.

There was a flash of green light.

The near present...

Sofia and Madeline, in class at Royal Prep, rubbed their eyes as their Amulets glowed blue.

"Sof? Maddie?" James frowned. "Are you okay?"

"That was weird." Sofia frowned. "it was like I just had a dream. But I was wide awake."

"You too?" Madeline asked. "That is weird."

"It's called 'daydreaming'." James grinned. "I do it all the time."

"Children, as I was saying, I hope you all have a wonderful summer." Flora announced. "Class dismissed!"

"Oh, I can't wait to find out where daddy is taking us on our summer trip!" Amber beamed as the students left the school. "Come on, girls."

"Yeah, we'd better get home." Sofia nodded, her and Madeline's Amulets still glowing blue.

"We'd better get to the Secret Library." Madeline whispered.

Back at Castle Enchancia, Roland and Miranda were in the sitting room.

"The kids will be here any minute, Miranda." Roland grinned, as they glanced at map-patterned rugs. "We have to figure out where we're taking them."

"What about Corinthia?" Miranda suggested.

"I was hoping to go someplace we haven't been before." Roland mused. "The kingdom could use a new trading partner..."

"We're home!" Amber called, as she and James entered the sitting room. "So, where are we going, daddy?"

"We're still trying to figure that out, Amber." Roland admitted.

In Sofia and Madeline's room, Sofia picked up their blue book. Madeline opened the secret passageway, and Sofia held on to Madeline.

"We wish to be small." They chorused.

Both girls shrank down, and slipped through the passageway.

Soon after, they arrived at the Secret Library. Sofia placed the book in the door to open it. Inside, all the books were glowing blue. One flew down to them.

"'The Lost Princess of Avalor'?" Sofia read the title.

"Like the Amulets of Avalor?" Madeline asked.

The book flew into the magic mirror. But instead of showing images, the mirrors were shrouded in blue smoke. Then an old bearded man in blue robes emerged from it.

"Exactly like the Amulets of Avalor." He smiled.

Sofia and Madeline both gasped in shock.

"Don't be so alarmed." The old man chuckled. "After all, I'm not the first talking book you've seen in here."

"Usually, they just tell the stories." Sofia admitted.

"Yeah, and they don't talk to us." Madeline added.

"Well this book was made by a powerful wizard." The old man smiled.

"Who?" Sofia asked.

"Me, Alakazar." The old man revealed. "Royal wizard of Avalor. Well, I was a royal wizard. Before I turned myself into a talking book."

"Why did you do that?" Madeline frowned.

"It is a long story." Alakazar declared. "Which I am about to tell you, so get comfy."

Alakazar conjured up a couch for the girls, and two bowls of fruit.

"Across the great ocean, in the enchanted kingdom of Avalor, there once lived a young Princess named Elena." Alakazar narrated, as the mirror showed Elena at her birthday party, surrounded by her family. "On her fifteen birthday, her mother, Queen Lucia, gave her a magical Amulet: The Amulet of Avalor. A family heirloom, passed down from generation to generation, that would protect her from harm."

"Just the one Amulet?" Sofia frowned.

"What about the other?" Madeline asked.

"We'll get to that." Alakazar told them, as the image changed to Shuriki's attack on the King and Queen. "One fateful day, Queen Shuriki, an evil, power-hungry sorceress from the northern islands, attacked the King and Queen, then set her sights upon the palace. Princess Elena bravely chose to face Shuriki on her own, so her family would be spared."

"I saw this before." Sofia declared.

"So did I." Madeline nodded. "In the daydream, right?"

"Right." Sofia agreed.

"That was Elena's way of calling you two here." Alakazar revealed. "So I could tell you the whole story. Now, when Shuriki tried to strike her down, the Amulet saved Elena, by pulling her inside. The force of Shuriki's spell was almost too much for it. The Amulet had to split into two in order to keep Elena safe, her essence evenly split between them. And that is how the Princess wound up inside your Amulets."

"There's a Princess inside both our Amulets?" Madeline gaped.

"And she's been in there for forty-one years." Alakazar added. "But this is the most important part: Shuriki thought she had gotten rid of Elena. But she was wrong."

The mirror showed a young Alakazar picking up the Amulets.

"I soon discovered that the only way to get her out of the Amulets was to find two special Princesses who could set her free. I searched the globe for years, until I grew too old to continue."

The mirror showed Alakazar going from land to land, gradually getting older and older.

"So I used the last of my magic to transform myself into this book, so that some day, her story could have a happy ending." He concluded. "And at last, it seems Elena finally found the Princesses we have been searching for."

"She choose us?" Sofia asked, looking at her Amulet.

"Both of us?" Madeline added.

"You catch on quickly." Alakazar smiled. "I like that! Now, in order to free Elena, you must travel to Avalor and summon my chanul."

Alakazar conjured up an image of a house.

"Wait, we have to do what?" Sofia gaped.

"Go to my home in Avalor, and summon my chanul." Alakazar grinned. "But be careful, for Queen Shuriki still rules Avalor, and is as powerful and evil as ever. So you probably want to keep your distance."

Sofia and Madeline glanced at the image.

"I can see you are unsure." Alakazar noted. "Listen, Elena tested many Princesses before you two. She granted them powers and curses, but you two are the only pair she chose. And she has been preparing you for this day since you first put on the Amulets. So you can do this if you choose to. Her story is in your hands now, girls. It is up to you how it ends."

Alakazar rose up and went back into the mirror.

"What do you think, Sof?" Madeline asked. "Should we do it?"

"Well, Elena did choose us." Sofia admitted. "And she's been waiting for such a long time..."

"And Avalor needs to be freed from Shuriki." Madeline added. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Let's do it." They said in unison.

Shortly after, the girls rushed into the sitting room. Inside, the others were looking at a map with a dart in it.

"I don't care where the dart landed, James." Roland frowned. "We are not going to the north pole."

"We know where we should go!" Sofia declared.

"We should go to... Avalor!" Madeline announced, spinning the globe to show the country.

"What?" Amber frowned.

"Avalor?" Roland asked.

"That's so far away." Amber declared.

"And we need to visit a kingdom we can trade with." Roland added.

"We just read all about it." Sofia smiled.

"And Avalor is the perfect place for us." Madeline grinned.

Sofia: You say you wanna go somewhere new  
Well, we have just the new kingdom for you  
A special place that we all can explore  
So let us tell you about Avalor

Madeline: It's where everyone goes to trade  
We can shop in their grand arcade  
It has plenty of sights to see  
And ancient ruins of mystery and beautiful scenery

Sofia/Madeline: So let's get out of our Royal Home  
And all set out for the Great Unknown  
We'll chart a course of our very own  
And take a leap into the Great Unknown  
The Great Unknown

"Avalor sounds great!" James smiled.

"What an adventure it could be!" Miranda beamed.

"And good for the kingdom." Roland added.

"Just as long as we get to go shopping." Amber grinned.

"We'll take the royal galleon." Roland glanced at a model of the boat.

Before long, they were riding the real galleon across the sea.

Across the ocean as we set sail  
We're hoping that we won't fail  
To find a Princess we've never met  
And end our biggest story yet  
And free her from our Amulets

The Royal Family of Enchancia: So let's get out of our Royal Home  
And all set out for the Great Unknown  
Amber: Maybe pick up a brand new throne  
The Royal Family of Enchancia: Let's take a leap into the Great Unknown  
The great Unknown

Sofia and Madeline headed to the front of the galleon.

Sofia/Madeline: As the trade winds begin to blow  
There's so much that we still don't know  
To free this Princess All on our own  
Is such a leap  
A journey deep  
Into the Great Unknown

One morning, a crew member rang the ship's bell.

"Land ho!" He called.

In the cabin they shared with Amber, Sofia and Madeline woke up. Sofia pushed aside the curtains of the porthole to see Avalor up ahead.

"We're here!" Sofia cheered.

"Finally!" Madeline chuckled, as they climbed out of their bunks. "Amber, wake up?"

"What's going on?" Amber yawned. "Where are we?"

"We're in Avalor!" Sofia smiled.

On the deck, the crew were hurrying about, getting ready to land. Sofia and Madeline made their way to the ship's bow, where Admiral Vasquez was looking at Avalor through a spyglass.

"Quite a sight, is it not?" Admiral Vasquez smiled. "The kingdom of Avalor!"

"How are we going to find Alakazar's house in that huge city?" Madeline wondered.

"I don't know..." Sofia frowned.

"Good morning, Admiral Vasquez!" Roland approached.

"Your majesty." Admiral Vasquez bowed.

"Have you sent word of our arrival to Queen Shuriki?" Roland asked.

"We sent a launch an hour ago." Admiral Vasquez nodded.

"Excellent." Roland smiled.

"Why did you do that?" Madeline asked worriedly.

"It's the royal custom to greet the King or Queen when visiting a new kingdom, Madeline." Roland explained.

"We have to meet her?" Sofia gulped.

"Yes, isn't it exciting?" Amber smiled.

Sofia and Madeline looked at each other, worried.

Meanwhile, Shuriki was looking at herself in a mirror, and using her wand to add make-up. Chancellor Esteban suddenly popped up beside her.

"Queen Shuriki!" He declared.

"Oh!" Shuriki leapt back, surprised. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Esteban! Can't you see I'm putting on my masterpiece for our visitors?"

"Oh, should I come back when you are finished?" Esteban suggested.

"I am finished." Shuriki growled.

"Of course you are, my Queen." Esteban smiled. "My mistake. Now, it is time to greet King Roland of Enchancia."

Shuriki took Esteban's arm as they walked out of the room and done the corridors, where servants were working on the decorations.

"Everything must look its absolute best, Armando." She told the castle steward.

"Yes, your grace." Armando bowed.

"I have spent years making this the cleanest, quietest, most orderly kingdom in the world." Shuriki declared. "Nothing is out of place, everyone does what they're told, no unruliness..."

As a servant affixed a flag, the tip fell off, clattering loudly on the floor.

"No irritating jingle-jangle of bells and music..." Shuriki growled. "Just simple peace and quiet."

"No-one will make a peep, your grace." Armando pledged.

"Except the cheers of my subjects, of course." Shuriki smirked. "And the cheering crowds will be cheering this time. Correct, Esteban?"

"We sent the royal guards ahead to offer... encouragement." Esteban declared.

"Perfect." Shuriki smirked.

At the docks, the citizens of Avalor cheered as the royal family disembarked.

"Hello! Hello!" Amber waved.

The guards stood to attention.

"Well, this is quite a welcome." Roland smiled.

"I'll say." Amber waved again. "Hello! Hello! They really like me!"

Shuriki and Esteban emerged from a coach. The crowd cheered even louder, dropping confetti.

"They like her even more!" Amber noted.

"I'd keep my distance, Amber." Madeline frowned.

"Yes, your beloved Queen has arrived." Shuriki grinned. "Cheer like you mean it!"

The crowd cheered louder than ever.

"Welcome to Avalor." Shuriki greeted the royal family. "I'm Queen Shuriki."

"And I'm Chancellor Esteban." Esteban bowed.

"Oh, it is an honor that you have chosen to visit our humble kingdom." Shuriki smiled.

"You honor us with such a warm reception, Queen Shuriki." Roland smiled.

"That is the Avaloran way, King Roland." Shuriki declared.

A whistling sound caught their attention.

"Oh, what pretty music." Sofia smiled, seeing a boy playing a flute.

"Now, let us adjourn to the palace." Shuriki suggested. As the royal family walked away, she whispered "Esteban, the flute!"

Esteban nodded to a guard. Sofia and Madeline watched as the guard took the boy's flute.

"Hey!" The boy protested.

As Sofia and Madeline neared the carriage, they saw the boy crying in his mother's arms.

"After you, Princesses." Esteban urged.

Sofia and Madeline got into the carriage, sharing another worried look.

The carriage rode through Avalor, the citizens waving as they passed. As they reached the palace, Sofia and Madeline glanced at Shuriki, then held their Amulets. They once again saw Shuriki blasting Elena's parents, and Elena herself. Shuriki smiled at them, and they smiled awkwardly back.

Finally, they reached the inside of the palace.

"The palace was built centuries ago." Shuriki announced as they disembarked. "It's a little busy, if you ask me."

Soon after, they reached the throne room.

"And this is my throne room." Shuriki declared. "I spend most of my time here." She pointed out her throne made out of diamonds. "So, what do you think?"

"That's... quite a throne." Roland admitted.

"Thank you." Shuriki smiled. "Took them over a decade to dig up all the diamonds. But it was worth the wait."

Shuriki suddenly froze as James tried to examine a tapestry.

"Don't touch that!" She yelled.

"James, where are your manners?" Roland frowned.

"It's a very delicate fabric." Shuriki claimed.

"Yes, come along, my boy." Esteban urged. "You must all be famished after such a long journey. So I- I mean, the Queen -hd the chefs provide a small taste of the local cuisine."

Soon, they were outside, all eating at a table.

"Oh, it's such a lovely view from up here, Queen Shuriki." Miranda declared.

"I can't wait to get back down to the city and look at all the old houses." Madeline declared.

"Me neither." Sofia agreed.

"Old houses?" Shuriki frowned. "That's the last thing you should be looking at, dears. Our marketplace and parklands are second to none. Esteban, clear my schedule. I shall personally give our guests a tour of the city this afternoon."

"Hey-hey! What's for lunch, Shuriki?" A voice called from above.

The diners looked up to see a flock of what looked like winged jaguars.

"What are those?" Amber asked.

"Those are Jaquins." Armando declared. "Magical creatures of legend. Majestic symbols of Avalor."

"They used to be symbols of the kingdom." Shuriki scowled. "Now they are just a nuisance."

"Why's that?" Miranda asked.

"Because we sing!" The Jacquin called Skylar smirked.

Jaquins: From the mistly jungle islands  
We fan our wings and fly  
To delight all Avalorans  
With our mighty Jaquin cry

Oh-way, oh-way, oh  
Oh-way, oh-way, oh

"They're singing!" Amber gasped. "Can you believe that, girls? Talking animals!"

"Whoever heard of such a thing?" Madeline chuckled.

"Yeah, that's... unbelievable!" Sofia added.

"Let's dig in, amigos!" Skylar landed on the table, snatching some food.

"Oh-hoh, that looks tasty!" Migs grabbed some food. "Hey, save room for desert, Skylar!"

"My compliments to the chef, and whoever said you should eat outside, 'cause that is a great idea!" Skylar taunted.

"Brilliant!" James smiled.

"Shoo! Get out of here, you pests!" Shuriki growled.

"Aw, but we just got here!" Skylar smirked.

"You can tell the people what to do, but you can't boss us around!" Luna declared. "you mess with a Jaquin, you get the claws!" She brandished her claws before flying away.

"That's it! Enough is enough!" Shuriki reached for her wand.

"Let's finish our meal inside, shall we?" Esteban gently pushed her hand down, but not before Sofia and Madeline saw it.

"Yes, yes, of course." Shuriki regained her composure. "Let's go inside."

As the group departed, Sofia and Madeline's Amulets glowed and floated towards the Jaquins.

"That's strange." Madeline frowned.

"Maybe they can help." Sofia suggested.

"Only one way to find out." Madeline declared, as they walked over.

"Food tastes better when we take it from Shuriki!" Skylar chuckled.

"Yeah, it's paw-lickin' good!" Migs agreed.

"This mango is sublime!" Luna declared.

"Um... excuse us?" Sofia called.

"Hey, what are you still doing out here?" Skylar frowned.

"We're not exactly sure." Madeline admitted. "But maybe you can help us."

"We do not help friends of Shuriki." Skylar scoffed.

"We're not her friends." Sofia declared. "Our family only came here to visit the palace."

"We really came here to find Alakazar's house." Madeline whispered.

"Who's Alakazar?" Skylar asked.

"He was the old Royal Wizard, remember?" Migs smiled.

"Oh, yeah." Skylar nodded. "Didn't he split after Shuriki took over?"

"Who can blame 'im?" Luna frowned. "She probably would have zapped him just like the King and Queen! And Princess Elena." She bowed her head. "So young..."

"So brave..." Migs sighed.

"Poor Elena..." Skylar bowed his head.

"Well, what if we told you we know how to bring Princess Elena back?" Sofia smiled.

"You'd better not be toying with me, little girl." Skylar frowned. "Because I am highly emotional, and extremely gullible!"

"We're telling the truth." Madeline insisted. "So if one of knows where Alakazar's house is, would you mind taking us there?"

"Whoa-ho-ho now, what do we look like, flying horses?" Migs asked.

"Do you see a saddle on this back?" Luna asked.

"Relax, you two." Skylar smiled at Sofia and Madeline. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sofia." Sofia smiled.

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline beamed.

"Well Sofia and Madeline, if you can bring back Elena, I'll take you to Alakazar's house." Skylar pledged. "..As soon as one of you shows me where it is." He told his fellow Jaquins.

"It's right below the Moon Cliff." Migs declared. "One of the old timers showed it to me once."

"Hop on, your highnesses!" Skylar urged.

Sofia and Madeline made to get on, but Skylar was too tall, so he knelt down for them.

"Thanks." Sofia smiled, as they got on his back.

Skylar sat up, causing Sofia and Madeline to slide down his back and onto his tail.

"Oof!" Madeline groaned, as Sofia landed on her.

"This is gonna take some getting used to." Skylar pushed the girls back up with his tail. "Hold on!"

All three Jaquins took off, flying over Avalor.

"Your kingdom is beautiful." Sofia declared.

"It looked even better before Shuriki took over." Migs revealed.

"Sure did." Luna agreed.

"And sounded better too." Skylar sighed. "She oulawed music!"

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"Because she wanted everyone to forget the old Avalor." Migs frowned.

"That's why we Jaquins still sing: to remind everyone that the spirit of Avalor still lives on." Skylar confessed.

"And cuz it really bugs Shuriki." Luna smirked.

Skylar: Way back in the old days before the time of Shuriki  
You could always hear music in the streets of the city  
Although now it is quiet and the bells are not ringing  
If you listen real closely you can hear our hearts singing

Jaquins: All across the Kingdom, the people are still strong  
Because the Spirit of Avalor continues to live on  
Skylar: Yes every man and woman

Migs and Luna: Everyone, everywhere

Skylar: Even children do their parts  
To uphold the spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts  
Avalor, Avalor

They uphold the spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts  
Skylar: The Queen's Guards hush their voices  
But we gladly sing for them  
The Guards they do not like it  
Luna: No they don't  
Skylar: But we simply ignore them  
Luna: Yes we do

Skylar: We all yearn for the day when that old Queen is sent packing  
And you'll hear better music than the sound of the Jaquins  
Luna: That's for sure

Jaquins: All across the kingdom the people are still strong  
Because the Spirit of Avalor continues to live on  
Skylar: Yes every man and woman  
Migs and Luna: Everyone everywhere

Skylar Even children do their part To uphold the Spirit of Avalor with a song inside their hearts  
Jaquins: Avalor Avalor  
From the parrots in their treetops  
To the the merchants in their carts  
We feel the Spirit of Avalor way down deep inside of our hearts

Everyone Everywhere  
We hold the Spirit of Avalor  
Avalor, Avalor  
With a song inside of our hearts

They soon reached a small house beneath a cliff.

"This is it!" Migs declared as they landed.

Skylar stretched after Sofia and Madeline got off.

"Hoo, that was a workout!" He smiled.

Sofia knocked on the front gate. When no-one answered, Madeline knocked harder. The gate then opened, revealing a woman.

"Hello?" The woman asked. "Can I help you?"

"Hi." Sofia smiled. "Is this Alakazar's house?"

"Alakazar?" The woman frowned. "I'm sorry, but he has not lived here in many years."

"We know." Madeline nodded. "But maybe you can help us. We need to summon his chanul."

"I don't know what that is, but I'm afraid you won't find it here." The woman declared. "Good day, now."

The woman closed the gate.

"We that could have gone better." Skylar snarked.

"How do you know what a chanul is?" A teenage boy asked from around the wall's corner.

"Oh, well-" Sofia started.

"That was my mom you were just talking to." The boy declared. "I'm Mateo."

"You're Alakazar's grandson?" Madeline smiled.

"You know my grandfather?" Mateo asked.

"Sort of." Sofia shrugged. "My name is Sofia."

"And I'm Madeline." Madeline added. "I know this might sound strange, but your grandfather sent us here to free Princess Elena."

"Princess Elena?" Mateo gasped. "But that means... those are the Amulets of Avalor!"

"Yes." Sofia nodded. "How did you know?"

"My mother told me the story so many times, I memorized it." Mateo revealed. "Follow me."

"Where are we going?" Madeline asked.

"To my workshop." Mateo answered.

Mateo led Madeline around the corner, to a part of the wall with a rock in front of it. He pushed aside the rock, revealing a passageway, and entered.

"Wish us luck." Sofia told the Jaquins as she and Madeline entered.

Mateo led them down a long staircase, holding a torch as they went.

"It's a long way down." Madeline mused.

"I know." Mateo nodded. "But it's the only way to keep everything secret. When Queen Shuriki took over, she banned all magic except her own."

"So there are no wizards in Avalor?" Sofia asked.

"Not any more." Mateo led them to a room filled with books and bottles. "My grandma hid all of my grandpa's things down here, but my mother never wanted anything to do with it. So it sat here, all locked up, until I found it. I've been trying to teach myself magic ever since." He picked up a book. "Okay, let me think. I just need a few more things." He unrolled a mat. "Okay, sit here, girls."

"Why?" Madeline asked.

"We're going to summon my grandpa's chanul." Mateo put down some drums.

"What is a chanul exactly?" Sofia inquired.

"A spirit animal." Mateo flipped through a book. "It's like a guide to all the magical stuff in the world that we can't see, like Princess Elena. It was my grandpa's chanul who figured out she was in the Amulet, and told him how to get her out." He reached the page he was looking for. "Here we go. Now, where's my tamborita?" He pulled out a drum and struck it with a stick. "Okay, this is the first time I've tried this incantation, so it may not work the first... eight or nine times. Maybe ten." He cleared his throat. "Appear to us, Animal spirit of Alakazar. Illuminara Alakazar wyowell!"

Mateo struck the tamborita, breaking the stick.

"Okay, I have another drumstick..." He said sheepishly. "Let's try that again. Illuminara Alakazar wyowell!"

Mateo hit the tamborita a little more lightly. The lights all went out, and a howling wind was heard.

"What's happening?" Madeline trembled.

From out of a puff of smoke emerged a blue spirit fox.

"Hiya!" The spirit smiled. "Greetings from the spirit world! How are you doing today?"

"Oh, mighty chanul, you honor us with your presence!" Mateo said respectfully.

"Hey, I know you're excited, I get it!" The spirit chuckled. "It's not every day you meet a spirit animal right? But you called me, I'm here, we can skip all the fanfare and just get on with it, okay?"

"Of course, mighty chanul!" Mateo agreed.

"Oh, you can call me Zuzo." The spirit smiled.

"Yes, of course, mighty Zuzo!" Mateo declared.

"You know, you don't have to call me anything." Zuzo sighed. He turned to Sofia and Madeline. "So, you're the Princesses who are going to free Elena?"

"I guess so." Sofia shrugged.

"Alright then." Zuzo smiled. "Now, here's what ya gotta do..."

"Wait, we thought we just had to summon you." Madeline frowned.

"Uh-huh." Zuzo nodded. "So I could tell you how to get her out. That's what spirit guides do. They guide you. First, you're gonna need the wand that put Elena in those Amulets."

"Use Shuriki's wand?" Sofia gaped.

"But she keeps it in her pocket!" Madeline pointed out.

"That's great!" Zuzo smiled. "Then you'll know exactly where to find it! Now, once you've got the wand, you just wrap the wand around it, and put it on the crown of Azaluna!"

"The crown of who?" Sofia asked.

"Azaluna." Mateo told her. "He was a great healer who could undo any spell or curse. There's an ancient Meruvian statue of him way up in the mountans."

"It's kind of like a hospital for magical mishaps." Zuzo declared.

"But we don't know where it is!" Madeline frowned. "Or how we're going to get there."

"Or how we're going to steal Shuriki's wand." Sofia added.

"Okay, let's all take a deep breath." Zuzo instructed. "In and out..."

The humans followed his actions.

"Good." Zuzo nodded. "Now, I've got some spirit animal wisdom for ya: Just because you're the one, doesn't mean you're the only one." Sofia and Madeline looked confused. "That's not supposed to make sense right now. You'll get it later! But first, you've gotta go get that wand, Princesses!" He jumped into the center of the room. "Alright, it's been a pleasure being your spirit guide today. Safe travels, bye!"

Zuzo vanished in a puff of smoke.

"How great was that?" Mateo cheered. "I summoned my first chanul!"

Mateo slipped on a maraca, almost falling until Sofia and Madeline grabbed him.

"Sorry!" He yelped, as he almost pulled them down too.

"Whoa!" Madeline yelped as Gabe steadied them both.

"Hey, nice moves." Mateo smiled. "I bet you're good dancers, aren't you?"

"That's how we'll get her wand!" Sofia realised. "We'll dance with her!"

"We will?" Madeline asked.

"That won't work." Mateo frowned. "Shuriki outlawed dancing when she banned music. My mom still taught me the sambarosa, though." He did a quick dance.

"We have to go back to the palace!" Sofia pulled Mateo by the hand.

"'We'?" Mateo asked.

Back at the palace, Armando was putting on a puppet show for Amber and James.

"And when the farmer followed her into the jungle, she turned into a jaguar!" He mimed with his puppets. "But really, she was a wicked witch, who had taken over the jungle! The farmer tried to escape..."

Nearby, Roland and Miranda were speaking with Shuriki and Esteban.

"...And our kingdom has a wide array of enchanted agriculture, and creatures." Roland smiled. "Not to mention our flying horses!"

"Forget trading with Enchancia." Shuriki whispered to Esteban. "We should invade it!"

Sofia and Madeline entered the room, escorted by a guard.

"Here you are, Princesses." The Guard bowed.

"You were out there a while, girls." Miranda noted.

"The Jaquins sang us a song." Madeline declared.

"Yes, they can't seem to stop doing that." Shuriki sneered. "Well, Armando is putting on a show for the other little darlings. Would you like to join them?"

"Actually, we were hoping to learn one of the Avaloran dances we've heard so much about." Sofia smiled. "The sombarosa."

"Oh, I'm afraid I don't know that dance." Shuriki replied.

"It's the most famous dance in Avalor." Madeline declared.

"I can teach it to them." Armando rushed over.

"No you won't, Armando." Shuriki growled.

"More tea, your grace?" Esteban passed her a cup.

"Why not?" Sofia asked. "Is there some kind of law against dancing?"

"Madeline, no-one would pass a law against dancing!" Roland chuckled. "That's like passing a law against fun!"

"Well, in Avalor, we-" Shuriki started.

"We only dance on special ocassions." Esteban refilled her cup. "Like royal visits. So we would be happy to show you the Sambarosa. Right, your grace?"

"If we must." Shuriki smiled falsely.

"Let me fetch the guitar." Esteband declared.

"Great!" Sofia smiled.

A short while later, Esteban was strumming his guitar.

"This is how you dance the sambarosa." Armando demonstrated with Madeline. "You join hands and stomp your feet like this, move back and forth, then twirl your partner!"

This is fun!" Madeline chuckled.

"Come on, everyone try!" Armando urged.

Roland and Miranda started dancing, as did James and Amber.

Madeline slipped away from Armando.

"Get ready to grab the wand." Sofia whispered.

"You got it." Madeline nodded.

"Queen Shuriki, would you like to dance with me?" Sofia asked.

"Oh, it's sweet of you to offer, but I'm having too much fun watching." Shuriki said.

"I'm sure you dance better than anyone." Sofia smiled. "Please?"

"How can I say no to such a dear child?" Shuriki grinned.

Sofia pulled Shuriki into the dance. Madeline stayed close by.

"Here we go..." Madeline declared.

"Whoa!" Sofia pretended to lose control at the twirl, and stepped on Shuriki's foot.

"Ow!" Shuriki yelled.

Madeline reached into her pocket and snatched the wand, hiding it behind her back.

"I'm so sorry, your grace." Sofia apologized. "I'm so clumsy!"

"Enough dancing!" Shuriki growled deeply.

Everyone else froze in shock. Shuriki chuckled awkwardly.

"So delightful, but we, we really must get back to our discussions, your majesties." She smiled.

"Can we play hide and seek?" Madeline asked.

"Yes, yes, yes, whatever you want, dear." Shuriki nodded. She grabbed Esteban's guitar. "We can dispose of that now, Esteban."

The adults left.

"Madeline, I don't want to play hide and seek." Amber frowned.

"It'll be fun, Amber!" Sofia smiled. "Is it okay if we hide, and you seek, Mr Armando?"

"Oh, of course! That would be delightful!" Armando ran over to a pillar and covered his eyes. "Okay, one, two, three, four..."

Madeline slipped the wand into her pocket.

"Come on." She told the others, she and Sofia leading them away.

"Five, six, seven, eight, nine..." Armando counted.

"What are you up to, girls?" Amber demanded.

"We'll explain later." Madeline declared.

"But right now, we need you to hide for as long as you can." Sofia urged. "It's important."

"You got it." James nodded.

"Why won't you tell us?" Amber asked.

"It's for your own good." Madeline said. "Trust us."

The girls raced out of the palace, where Mateo, Skylar and Luna were waiting.

"We got it!" Sofia cheered.

"Right on, girls!" Luna beamed.

"I don't know how you pulled that off." Mateo declared, perched on Luna. "Shuriki never lets anyone get close to her."

"Look at them!" Skylar smirked. "They look as sweet as sugar, but they got some skills!"

"Okay Mateo, show the way to Azaluna!" Madeline urged. "We have a Princess to free!"

The Jaquins carried their passengers into the sky. They flew deep into Avalor until they reached some ruins.

"What's that?" Sofia asked.

"An old Meruvian temple." Mateo declared. "The statue is inside."

They dived in closer.

"Whoa, man!" Skylar smirked. "They really let the place go."

"The Meruvians vanished centuries ago." Mateo explained. "No-one knows what hapened to them, or where they went. All that's left of the ancient civilization of Meru are ruins like this."

They flew into the temple, stopping when they reached a cliff edge over a pool of shining water.

"Where's the statue?" Madeline asked.

"Legend has it you need to swim across the enchanted blue waters for the magic to work." Mateo declared. "You'll be fine, girls. Good luck"

"Okay." Sofia nodded.

"Guess this is it." Madeline nodded.

They climbed down the cliff to a small ledge below.

"Being a mermaid would really come in handy right now." Sofia told her Amulet.

"What she said." Madeline told hers.

Both Sofia and Madeline changed into their mermaid forms.

"Whoa, did you see that?" Skylar gaped.

"I wish I could shapeshift that easily." Mateo admitted.

Sofia and Madeline dived into the water, and started searching.

"Look!" Madeline pointed to a dragon statue on the bed.

"That must be it!" Sofia smiled.

They swam down to the dragon's head, where a crown resided.

"Right, we have to put the Amulet and wand on the crown of Azaluna." Sofia declared.

"Here goes." Madeline nodded, as they wrapped their Amulets around the wand.

They swam over and plugged the wan into a hole in the crown. There was a series of whirring sounds. The wand and Amulets glowed, and the statue rose out of the water.

"Whoaaa!" Sofia and Madeline slipped down the dragon's tail.

Both amulets slid off the wand and fluttered to the ground, creating a cloud of pink and yellow smoke. Blue and white light glowed within. When the smoke and light cleared, Princess Elena was standing before them.

"Whoa!" Skylar and Luna gasped.

Sofia and Madeline's Amulets returned to them.

"The Amulets." Sofia gasped. "They changed color. Mine's pink now."

"And mine's yellow." Madeline added, as they put the amulets back on.

"Princess Elena?" Sofia asked, approaching her.

The light around Elena faded, and she opened her eyes. Skyler and Luna (carrying Mateo) flew down as Elena started moving her body, overjoyed.

"I'm free!" She smiled. "I'm finally free!" She spun around, but almost lost her balance. "Whoa!"

"Are you okay?" Madeline asked.

"I'm good." Elena chuckled. "I'm good. Guess this is what happens when you're split in half and stuck inside two amulets for 41 years. You forget how to walk."

Elena hugged both girls, lifting them up.

"I knew you were the ones!" She beamed. "Thank you!"

"You're welcome." Sofia mumbled.

"Don't mention it." Madeline cringed.

"Princess Elena!" Skylar called, as he and Luna flew down.

"Oh, Jaquins." Elena smiled.

"Princess Elena." Skylar repeated, as he and Luna bowed.

"Princess Elenaaaa!" Mateo slid off Luna's back. He chuckled awkwardly, then stood up and bowed. "i'm Mateo, Alakazar's grandson."

"You don't have to bow, Mateo." Elena chuckled. "And, er, you can just call me Elena."

"Okay, Elena." Mateo nodded. "I can't believe you're really back!"

"Neither can I." Elena sighed. "I was in the Amulet so long, I thought I might never get out. But here I am."

It feels so weird having my feet on the ground  
It's been a while since I've been walking around  
With my own eyes, I can once again see  
My dream has come true — I am free

But now that I'm here, there's a mission at hand  
To drive that witch out of our beautiful land  
I'll banish the darkness and bring back the light  
'Cuz this time I'm ready to fight

This is my time, my time to face my old foe  
My time, reclaim what was ours long ago  
This is my time to stand up with honor and pride  
My time, I've come too far to be denied

Elena walked up the dragon and took the wand. She got on Skylar, and they took off, followed by Luna carrying Mateo, Sofia and Madeline, out of the temple.

Now off I must fly to the palace once more  
To win back the freedom of all Avalor  
I've spent my whole life waiting just for this day  
And nothing will get in my way

This is my time, I have a plan that can't fail  
My time, I won't stop 'til I prevail  
My time, to honor my family and friends  
My time, this is my time once again

This is my time once again

They landed on a ridge near Avalor.

"Okay, I'll see you back in the city." Elena declared.

"Where are you going?" Sofia asked.

"I'm going to give Shuriki a taste of her own magic." Elena held up the wand.

"But Queen Shuriki is really powerful!" Madeline protested.

"Not without her wand." Elena smiled.

"Wait, we'll come with you!" Sofia offered.

"Me too!" Mateo added.

"Please, Elena?" Madeline pleaded.

"No, no." Elena shook her head. "Besides, you've already risked so much for me. This is something I have to do alone." She glanced at Skylar. "Let's go."

Skylar took off.

"We have to help her, Mateo." Madeline declared.

"Let's go." Sofia nodded.

"Right." Mateo nodded. "Go, Luna! Catch that Princess!"

"Let's do it!" Luna took off after Skylar.

Back at the palace, Armando was still seeking Amber and James.

"Where are those two?" He frowned. "Come out, come out, wherever you are! Any of you? Please?"

Skylar landed just outside. Elena fell as she got off, still unused to walking.

"You want me to go with you?" Skylar offered the wand.

"Thanks, but I've got this." Elena took the wand and stood up. She then rushed inside.

In the throne room, Shuriki was sitting on the throne

"The trade agreement is ready for your signature, your grace." Duke Esteban held up a document.

Shuriki signed the paper.

"Done." She smiled. "Now that's taken care of-"

"Shuriki!"

Everyone in the throne room turned to see Elena enter.

"Princess Elena!" Shuriki gasped.

"The time has come to pay for your crimes!" Elena declared.

"Crimes?" Roland frowned. "What crimes?"

"Shuriki invaded Avalor and overthrew the royal family." Elena revealed. "My family."

"Is this true?" Miranda asked Shuriki.

"Well, Elena, some inherit their kingdoms." Shuriki chuckled. "Others have to take them by force."

Shuriki snapped her fingers, and her guards grabbed Roland and Miranda.

"Oh!" Miranda gasped.

"Hey!" Roland struggled.

"And I'm here to take mine back." Elena declared.

"But Avalor has been so much better without you." Shuriki smirked. "Why ruin a good thing?" She reached into her pocket... and realized it was empty.

"Looking for this?" Elena held up her wand.

"How did you get that?" Shuriki growled. "It was those little Princesses with the necklaces!"

"Wait, Sofia and Madeline are involved in this?" Miranda frowned.

"Yes." Elena glared at Shuriki. "They freed me from their Amulets, so I could free Avalor from you."

"I don't know about that." Shuriki sneered, approaching Elena. "It takes more than a wand to make you a scorceress."

"Your spell has echoed in my mind for forty years, Shuriki." Elena pointed the wand at her. "I know it by heart. Vadishima!"

Nothing happened, save for Shuriki laughing.

"You'll have to do better than that." Shuriki taunted.

"Vadishima!" Elena repeated, as a guard knocked her hand away.

A bolt of magic flew out of the wand, bouncing around the room until it hit the tapestry James had almost touched before. The tapestry split in half, revealing a painting of an old man, an old woman, and a young girl.

"Wh-what is this?" Elena gasped, approaching the painting. "I've never seen this painting before."

"Oh, that's no ordinary painting." Shuriki smirked. "That's how Alakazar protected your little sister and grandparents: Inside an enchanted painting even my magic can't touch."

"Abeula, abeulo, Isabelle..." Elena touched the painting.

"And speaking of family, you haven't said hello to your cousin, Esteban." Shuriki declared.

Esteban looked away awkwardly.

"No..." Elena approached him. "This cannot be Esteban."

"You were stuck in those Amulets a long time." Shuriki pointed out. "You may still be sixteen, but Esteban grew up."

"Wait, you're with her?" Elena pointed the wand at him.

"I... I had no choice, Elena." Esteban sighed.

Shuriki laughed again.

"Is that so, Esteban?" She sneered.

"Vadishima!" Elena tried to attack, but Shuriki knocked her to the floor, and she dropped the wand.

"Seize her!" Shuriki ordered.

The guards grabbed Elena, and Shuriki reclaimed her wand.

Just then, Armando finally caught up to Amber and James just outside.

"Found ya!" He wheezed.

One of the guards secured Amber and James.

"Uh, what's going on?" Armando asked.

"Nothing, Armando." Shuriki raised her wand. "I'm just setting things back in order."

"Hey-hey, not so fast, Shuriki!" Skylar flew in, knocking the guards aside. "Hop on, Elena!"

"No, wait!" Elena called, as Skylar carried her up. "Don't leave, Skylar!"

"Vadishima!" Shuriki yelled.

Skylar dodged the blasts.

"Guards, stop them!" Shuriki demanded. She then whispered to Esteban "I want her captured by Nightfall. Her and her magical Princesses!"

"Leave Sofia and Madeline out of this!" Roland roared.

"And lock them up, while you're at it!" Shuriki ordered.

The guards led the royal family away.

"Get your hands off me!" Miranda yelled.

"Let go!" Amber struggled.

"You'll regret this!" Roland snarled.

"I doubt it." Shuriki smirked.

Outside, Skylar flew above the palace.

"Wait, wait! Skylar!" Elena yelled. "We have to go back!"

"Why, so she can finish you off?" Skylar asked. "You are brave, Princess. But your battle strategy? Not so good!"

"Elena!" Madeline called, as Luna flew over. "What happened?"

"I tried my best, girls." Elena sighed. "But I couldn't get the spell right, and Shuriki has your family now!"

"She has our family?!" Sofia gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Elena apologized.

"There she is!" A guard yelled from below. "Archers, lock your arrows! Draw!"

The guard started firing arrows at them.

"Whoa, they're shooting arrows!" Skylar dodged the barrage. "Evasion action! Dodge and weave!"

"Yeah, we could do that... or we could just get on out of here!" Luna suggested.

"We can go to my place!" Mateo offered.

"Great, hang on!" Luna nodded.

The Jaquins flew off into the distance. Sofia and Madeline looked back, worried for their family.

"I hope they're okay." Madeline sighed.

"Me too, Maddie." Sofia agreed.

Back in the palace, the royal family were locked in the dungeon.

"This is not okay, Roland." Miranda declared. "Where are Sofia and Madeline?"

"I will get us out of here, Miranda." Roland pledged. "And we will find Sofia and Madeline."

"The prisoners are secure, Chancellor Esteban." A guard declared as he locked the door.

"Those prisoners are royalty." Esteban glared. "And you will treat them as such."

"Yes, Chancellor." The guard nodded.

"Ay-yi-yi." Esteban sighed as he walked away. "Yet another mess to clean up."

"So Princess Elena lives?" Armando joined him.

"Apparantly so." Esteban nodded.

"She's the rightful heir to the throne." Armando pointed out. "We should be helping her."

"And what do you suggest we do?" Esteban asked. "Fight the Queen? Because we will lose!"

"But Elena is your cousin, Esteban!" Armando declared.

"And her grandparents raised me like a son." Esteban admitted. "And I think about what happened to them every day! So I do not need you to remind me, Armando."

Esteban walked away angrily.

Meanwhile, the Jaquins landed in the garden of Mateo's home. Elena walked away sadly.

"Elena?" Madeline asked. "What happened back there?"

Mateo's mother emerged from the house.

"I never knew what happened to my sister and grandparents... until today." Elena declared. "Seeing them trapped in that painting reminded me of the last time I saw Isabelle."

"Isabelle?" Sofia asked.

"My little sister." Elena nodded. "She had been out in the garden all day, building a new feeder for the Jaquins. She was filthy, and our parents were on their way home for dinner, so I asked her to change. So she comes back wearing a clean dress, but her hands and face were still covered in dirt. I had just finished cleaning her up when... I heard my parents' carriage pulling up outside. And then, Shuriki arrived."

"I'm sorry." Madeline sighed.

"So am I." Sofia bowed her head.

"When I saw her in that enchanted painting thing, she still had a smudge on her cheek." Elena noted. "I guess I missed a spot."

"We have a spell that can get them out." Mateo's mother announced.

"We do?" Mateo frowned.

"We do." Mateo's mother nodded. "Your grandfather showed me where it was before he left. But I never learned magic, so I cannot cast the spell. You have to do it, Mateo."

"And, er, why would I be able to do it?" Mateo asked.

"Mateo, you're down there in the basement, practicing magic day and night." His mother smiled. "You think I don't know this? But Elena, I must warn you: To bring them out while Shuriki is still in power will place them in grave danger."

The gate creaked.

"We have visitors." Mateo's mother noted. "Quick, hide! Over there!"

The others hid, while Mateo's mother headed to the gate.

"Okay, coming! Coming!" She called.

She opened the gate to find three people there.

"Rafa, did you hear?" One man asked excitedly. "They say that Princess Elena has returned!"

"Hurry, hurry, come inside." Rafa urged. "We have to be careful. Princess Elena? It's okay. We can trust them."

Elena emerged from behind a tree.

"It is true!" An old man declared. "The Princess lives! My Princess!"

The people bowed.

"You don't have to bow." Elena sighed. "Oh, okay..."

"We are at your command." The first man declared.

"I will take on Shuriki myself!" The old man proclaimed.

"Thank you, all of you." Elena smiled. "But this is my fight, not yours. I'm the one who must face her."

"You may be the one, but you're not the only one." Madeline declared.

"Zuzo said that." Sofia added. "And now I think I know what he meant."

"Me too." Madeline nodded.

"Okay, what did he mean?" Elena asked.

"We can all help." Sofia smiled. "You don't have to take on Shuriki alone."

"You just need to tell us what to do." Madeline added.

"You know, all this time I was stuck in the Amulets, I thought I was alone." Elena admitted. "But you're right, girls. It doesn't have to be that way. I have all of you."

"Yeah, but what good are we against Shuriki and all her soldiers?" Skylar frowned.

"I'm still figuring that out." Elena admitted. "But I'm going to need everyone's help."

"We're with you!" Sofia smiled.

"No doubt!" Madeline grinned.

"All the way!" Mateo nodded.

"Not just you." Elena declared. "Everyone."

Shortly after, Skylar, carrying Elena and the girls, made his way to a small ridge in the rear of Avalor.

"Where are we?" Sofia asked.

"A secret back entrance to the palace." Elena revealed. "Not that I ever snuck out when I wasn't supposed to..."

Elena pulled some vinces away from an old door, then grabbed the handle and forced it open.

"I'll see you at the rendevouz point, Skylar." She smiled, as she and the girls entered.

"You better." Skylar smirked.

"How will we find our family?" Madeline asked, as they walked further down the tunnel.

"There's only one place Shuriki could have put them." elena declared.

As they passed through another door, they bumped into Armando.

"Princess Elena?!" Armando gasped.

"Hey there." Elena smiled. "You look like a nice guy who just wants to do the right thing."

"I do?" Armando frowned. "I mean, I do! Whatever you need, Princess. I am at your service!"

Shortly afterwards, Armando knocked on the door to the dungeons, and was answered by two guards.

"Excuse me, but Queen Shuriki wants the both of you to report to her right away." Armando lied.

"I'll go." The tall guard told his bold partner. "You stay here."

"No, she wanted to see the both of you!" Armando yelped, as the tall guard walked down the hall.

"Well, one of us has to watch the prisoners." The guard retorted.

"Um, wait! Hold on!" Armando tried to get in, but the other guard slammed the door in his face. "Ow, that hurt..."

Armando went over to Elena and the girls.

"One of the guards wouldn't leave!" He groaned.

"Madeline, if you shrank down, you could sneak right past that guard." Elena declared.

"But you're not in the Amulets any more." Madeline pointed out. "Do you think we still have our powers?"

"There's only one way to find out." Elena smiled.

"Go for it, Maddie." Sofia urged.

"I wish I was small." Madeline held her Amulet... and shrank down.

"Ahh!" Armando yelped.

"Armando, we need you to distract the guard." Elena instructed.

Moments later, Armando knocked on the door.

"Hello?" He called. "Excuse me? Hello?"

"What is it now?" The guard opened the door.

"Just something very, very important I must tell you." Armando said nervously. "Over here!"

Madeline slipped past the guard, and into the dungeon.

"I wish to be big again." She held her Amulet.

Madeline returned to normal size. Then she grabbed the keys and rushed over to her family's cell.

"Hi." She whispered.

"Madeline!" The family gasped.

"Shh!" Madeline hissed. "We have to hurry!"

"You and Sofia have a lot of explaining to do!" Miranda frowned.

"Mom, we will, later. I promise." Madeline opened the door. "But right now, we have to find a way to get past that guard."

"I'll take care of him." Roland grabbed a nearby bucket.

Outside, Armando was performing his puppet show.

"And when the farmer followed her into the jungle, she turned into a jaguar!" Armando waved his puppets in the guard's face.

"This is the important thing you had to tell me?" The guard turned away.

"You haven't heard the ending yet!" Armando turned him around.

Roland slammed the bucket over the guard's head.

"Grab him!" Armando urged.

Roland drew his sword, but the guard blindly walked into a wall, smashing the bucket and knocking himself out.

"Got him!" Armando cheered.

"Well done." Roland smiled.

The guard was locked in the same cell the royal family were in by Roland, who then returned to the others.

"Dad, this is Princess Elena." Sofia declared.

"I'm sorry for the danger I put your family in." Elena curtsied. "But I've waited so many years for the Princesses who could free me from the Amulets. And that was Sofia and Madeline. I sensed it from the very first day they moved into your castle."

"So when I was picking out Sofia and Madeline's welcome gifts, it was you who made the Amulets glow?" Roland asked.

"Yes." Elena smiled. "I needed someone young enough to get close to Shuriki without making her suspicous, but brave and clever enough to get me out. So you shouldn't be mad at them. You should be proud."

"You still should have told us what was going on, girls." Miranda declared.

"We know." Madeline sighed. "We just wanted to keep you all out of trouble."

"Well, it's too late for that." Amber huffed.

"I think a pardon may be in order... just this once." Roland smiled.

"I have a plan to get you all to safety, but we have to hurry." Elena urged.

In the throne room, Shuriki was angry.

"I'm losing my patience, Esteban." She growled. "Where is Princess Elena?"

"Queen Shuriki, when I helped you invade Avalor, you promised me that no-one in my family would be hurt!" Esteban recalled.

"I also promised you power, and look at you now, Chancellor Esteban." She retorted. "Just be happy I kept one of my promises, or you'll wind up like your aunt and uncle."

"You wanted to see me, your grace?" The head guard entered the room.

"I don't want to see anyone until those Princess are found!" Shuriki spat.

"Hey there, Shuriki!" Luna flew into the room. "Long time, no see!"

"I've put up with you buzzards outside, but not in my palace!" Shuriki fired blasts from her wand.

"But it's so comfy in here!" Luna dodged the blasts. "Ooh, here's a nice little perch!" She landed on Shuriki's throne.

"Get off my throne!" Shuriki yelled. "Vadishima!"

Luna leapt off the throne.

"Missed me!" She taunted.

"Capture that beast!" Shuriki ordered.

"You heard the Queen!" Esteban told the guard. "Move!"

"Yes, sir!" The guard obeyed, as they all left the room.

Mateo then entered the empty room, walking up to the enchanted painting.

"Okay, let's see this spell." He unfurled a scroll. "Whoa. 'Tala-key-waly'? Oh boy, that's a tongue twister."

"Mateo." Elena whispered, as she and the others entered.

"Oh, it's you." Mateo sighed.

"Isabelle..." Elena glanced at the painting. "You have to get them out, Mateo. Now!"

"Okay, here we go." Mateo started tapping his tamborita. "Tila-key-waly apatua. Tila-key-waly aparasel. Tila-key-waly fivi!"

The painting glowed, adn the people inside emerged into teh room.

"Isabelle!" Elena gasped.

"Elena!" Isabelle hugged her sister.

"I missed you so much!" Elena smiled. "Let me just..." She wiped the dirt off Isabelle's cheek.

"You're safe." Isabelle smiled.

"Abuelo! Abeula!" Elena hugged her grandparents.

"The palace looks so different." Her grandfather, Francisco, mused.

"Where is Shuriki?" Her grandmother, Luisa, asked.

"She's still here." Elena sighed.

"I never should have let Alakazar put us in that painting!" Luisa declared.

"Can we talk about this later?" Elena asked. "We have to go!"

They all rushed outside, where several Jaquins were waiting.

"Everyone hurry!" Elena urged. "Get on a Jaquin!"

"Whoa, Princess!" Skylar frowned. "You should have given me a head count. Some of you are gonna have to double up!"

"These Jaquins will take your family back to your ship." Elena told Roland. "We're taking the others."

"Since when do people ride Jaquins?" Francisco asked.

"Don't get used to it." Migs snorted.

"I'm not running away from Shuriki again, Elena." Luisa frowned.

"We're not running away, abeula." Elena declared. "You'll see."

One by one, the Jaquins took off.

"We're going to stay and help Elena." Sofia declared, she, Madeline and Amber sharing a Jaquin.

"What?!" Amber yelped. "If I knew that, I'd have gotten on another bird thingy!"

"We should help too, Rollie." Miranda suggested.

"I intend to." Roland nodded. "But the children should return to the ship where it's safe."

"We'll be okay, dad." Madeline smiled. "We won't be alone. Everyone's coming."

"What do you mean, 'everyone'?" Roland asked.

In the streets, the three citizens who had come to Mateo's house were recruiting others.

"Come on, we're going to the castle!" The old man urged.

"Viva Avalor!" The other man smiled.

"Viva Avalor!" The crowd cheered, as they grew in numbers and marched toward the palace. "Avalor! Avalor!"

"Hey Shuriki, I'm getting a little lonely up here!" Luna flew around a window.

"You again!" Shuriki growled. "Vadishima!"

"Too slow!" Luna taunted.

"Vadishima!" Shuriki snarled.

"Missed me again!" Luna smirked. "You'll have to aim better than that if you're gonna zap me!"

"Oh, I will, you pest!" Shuriki spat. "Vadishima!"

Luna dodged the blast, which shattered the window.

"Nice shot, Shuriki!" Luna winked. "Well, it's been a blast distractin' ya, but I'm outta here!"

Luna flew out of the broken window.

"D-distracting me?" Shuriki frowned. "What is she talking about, Esteban?"

The sound of chanting filtered through the broken window.

"What is that sound?" Shuriki asked.

A trio of guards entered the room.

"They're coming, your majesty." One declared.

"Who's coming?" Shuriki inquired.

"All of Avalor." The guard answered.

The chanting grew loudly.

"Is that... singing?" Shuriki gasped.

The citizens sang as they approached.

And so we will march  
To the palace once more  
To bring back the freedom  
Of all Avalor

We spent our whole lives  
Waiting just for this day  
And nothing  
No, nothing  
Will stand in our way

This is our time  
Together as one we won't fail  
This is our time  
Together as one, we'll prevail

Our time  
To honor our family and friends  
Our time  
This is our time  
This is our time  
This is our time  
This is our time  
Once again

Two guards stood before the advancing mob, wielding spears

"Halt!" One yelled.

"Stop right there!" The other commanded.

"I'll take care of them." Roland unsheathed his sword. "Brace yourself, Miranda!"

"Whoa!" Miranda yelped, as their Jaquin dived downward.

The two guards fled in a fear before they even came close.

"They've locked the gate!" Elena declared. "We have to break it down!"

"Or we can fly around the other side and open it." Sofia suggested.

"That'll work, too." Elena nodded.

Elena and the royal family's Jaquins flew over the gate and dived into the courtyard, sending more guards running. Elena, Roland, Sofia and Madeline leapt off. While Roland stood guard, the girls headed for the gate, turning the crank and opening it.

The citizens of Avalor marched into the palace.

Three guards approached. Roland drew his sword as the citizens neared.

"Stay together!" Elena instructed. "Stay strong!"

"Stay firm, men!" One guard instructed, as they backed away.

"Stop, in the name of the Queen!" Another yelled.

Shuriki, Esteban and Armando entered the courtyard.

"Stop them!" Shuriki ordered.

"There's just too many!" One guard yelled.

"Retreat!" Another yelped, as they fled. "Run!"

"I'll just be going now!" Armando ran to join the crowd.

"Cowards!" Shuriki turned to the crowd. "Enough! Obstura!"

A bolt of magic from her wand flew up into the sky, creating dark purple stormclouds.

"Leave my palace at once!" Shuriki demanded.

"It's not your palace, Shuriki." Elena declared. "It's ours! And you can't stop all of us!"

"I don't have to." Shuriki smirked. "I only need to stop you!"

Shuriki raised her wand... but Esteban grabbed her hand and snatched the wand.

"Esteban, what are you doing?!" Shuriki gasped.

"Elena, catch!" Esteban threw the wand to Elena.

Elena caught the wand and glared at Shuriki.

"You can't use the wand on me, girl!" Shuriki sneered.

"Maybe so." Elena agreed. "But let's see how powerful you are without it."

Elena snapped the wand in two.

"No!" Shuriki screamed.

Streams of light flew out of the wand and briefly enveloped Shuriki in blue smoke. Shuriki rapidly aged, becoming an old crone.

"Nooo!" She cried.

The stormclouds parted, and flowers sprouted all over Avalor.

Elena approached the wizened sorceress.

"Shuriki, your reign is over!" She announced.

"No!" Shuriki ran away. As she reached the castle walls, she realized she had nowhere to go. As she looked at the crowd, she backed away and fell off the edge, dropping down into the waters below. "Nooo!"

Elena, Sofia and Madeline looked over the edge. Francisco placed a hand on Elena's shoulder.

"She's gone, Elena." He declared. "We won!"

"After all these years!" Elena hugged him.

"All hail the rightful heir of Avalor!" Esteban announced. "Princess Elena!"

The crowd cheered.

"Wait, I'm in charge of the kingdom now?" Elena gaped.

"You are the eldest child." Francisco pointed out. "The crown goes to you."

"It does?" Elena gasped.

"You will be a great ruler, Elena." Luisa smiled. "And you'll have your grandfather and I to help you, so there's nothing to worry about. Now go and address your people."

"Right." Elena nodded. "Address my people. Okay..." She walked though the crowd. "Hello. Hi. How are you? Hey there."

Elena stopped as she reached the Enchancia royal family.

"And thank you for everything." Elena told Sofia and Madeline.

"I guess these belong to you." Madeline sighed, as Sofia and Madeline took off their Amulets.

"Maybe there's a way to make them one again..." Sofia mused.

"Girls, I want you to have those." Elena put the Amulets back on them. "For all you've done for Avalor. Besides, I think I've seen enough of those Amulets for a lifetime."

"Thank you, Elena." Madeline smiled.

"For everything." Sofia added.

A short while later, the citizens of Avalor cheered as Elena ascended the castle steps, greeted by Esteban.

"Thank you, cousin." Elena smiled. "For a moment, I wasn't sure whose side you were on."

"I was always on our side." Esteban declared. "But I could not let Shuriki find a way to destroy that painting. Our family was in there. And so, I pretended to follow her, to keep them safe. I hope you understand, Elena."

Amber, James and Isabelle descended on Jaquins. Amber and James hugged their parents.

"Elena!" Isabelle hugged her sister.

"Isa!" Elena hugged her back.

Down in the waters, Shuriki pulled herself above the surface, gasping for air.

Meanwhile, a young boy handed Armando a flag, who handed it to Esteban. Esteban raised the flag, which was the old Avaloran banner, with symbols of Jaquins on it. Skylar, Migs and Luna circled it, before landing in front of Elena.

"Any time you need a ride, Princess, I'm your Jaquin." Skylar smiled.

"Let every bell in Avalor ring." Elena told the crowd. "We are free!"

The crowd cheered.

"How's that?" Elena whispered to Isabelle.

"Great!" Isabelle hugged her.

The Enchancian royal family applauded, Sofia and Madeline most of all.

"And all across the kingdom, the people of Avalor cheered, for their lost Princess was finally home." Sofia narrated, she and Madeline back in the Secret Library.

"Thus began the reign of Princess Elena." Madeline smiled, as Alakazar looked over their shoulders. "And with it, a new age of joy and prosperity for all of Avalor."

"Wonderful!" Alakazar grinned. "I would call that a very happy ending!"

"It is." Sofia nodded. "But I don't think her story's over just yet."

"Me neither." Madeline agreed.

"Of course it isn't." Alakazar smiled. "But what happens next is a tale for another book."

Alakazar closed the book, and it flew back into its place on the shelves.

"Thank you for all you have done, Sofia and Madeline." Alakazar declared, as he returned to the mirror. "And this is for the journey ahead!"

Streams of light flew out of the mirror and hit Sofia and Madeline. Sofia's gown turned a new shade of purple, while Madeline became a deeper red.

"Wow, you look great, Maddie!" Sofia smiled.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Sof!" Madeline chuckled. "Here's to the journey ahead..."

They walked out of the library together.

The present...

"Which brings me to this." Elena held up Shuriki's broken wand. "I need to figure out what to do with the pieces of her wand."

"Well, you could just toss 'em off a cliff." Naomi shrugged.

"I was thinking of something a little more secure." Elena frowned.

"I know, you could- no, that's too obvious." Naomi sighed. "I know, we can hide them in the treasury. And not tell anyone where we put it."

"Yes!" Elena nodded. "It'll be the best-kept secret in Avalor!" She put the pieces back in the box Thanks, Naomi."

"What are friends and grand councillors for?" Naomi smiled.

"So, should we head back down?" Elena suggested.

"Are you sure you don't need more rest?" Naomi smirked. "You are fifty-seven, after all."

"Well, as my abuela says 'time spent in magical jewellery doesn't count'." Elena chuckled.

"Then we'd better go." Naomi smiled. "The kingdom's not gonna rule itself."

"Right." Elena nodded.

The two girls walked back down the path, back to Avalor.

The End.


End file.
